Easy For You to Sleigh
TV Season: 1 Episode: 4.1 Writers: Warren Graff Ken Pontac David Winn Jeff Biancalana Kenn Navarro Director: Kenn Navarro Episode list: TV Season 1 Previous Episode: Sea What I Found Next Episode: Wishy Washy "Easy For You to Sleigh" is episode number 4.1 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. Roles Starring Roles *Lifty & Shifty Featuring Roles *Pop *Cub *Mime *Flippy Plot On Christmas Eve, Pop cooks up a meal while singing "Deck the Halls". He checks the turkey to see if it's done, but smoke pours out of the oven and sets off the fire alarm. Pop, wanting to protect Cub's hearing, gets the ladder and tries to turn it off. He ends up breaking it and removing the batteries to stop the noise. Outside, Lifty and Shifty (Lifty is wearing a Santa hat) plan to ransack Pop's house by going down the chimney with a sack. They come out of the fireplace and are about to steal Pop's possessions when suddenly, they see a Christmas tree with ornaments and a star on top, which they decide to steal instead. It's too big to fit through the chimney, however, so they decide to leave the tree stuck in the chimney. As Pop sets a fire in the fireplace, Cub wants him to read a Christmas story to him before going to bed. Pop begins reading when all of a sudden, smoke comes out of the chimney and fills up the room. Because the fire alarm's broken, Pop and Cub don't realize this and they pass out from carbon monoxide poisoning. Lifty and Shifty next set their sights on Mime's tent, only to find it empty. They both watch Mime pantomiming washing his face, frying an egg, and putting a bag of money inside a safe before leaving the room. They shrug their shoulders and enter the tent, pretending to steal the imaginary safe and put it in the bag. When they leave the tent, they're disappointed by how little they've accomplished so far Next, they see Flippy's house, which looks very interesting to them and they decide to go down the chimney. Inside, Lifty and Shifty see numerous rare antiques and a huge plasma screen TV in the den where Flippy sleeps in his armchair with a plate of cookies on his lap. They tell each other to be quiet before going about their task, but they end up knocking over a picture frame, breaking a vase, and turning on the TV while a trumpet plays revelry. Flippy doesn't wake up through any of this, so Lifty and Shifty decide to steal everything in his house. After they are done removing every last appliance, decoration, and piece of furniture, as well as tying Flippy to a cinder block, Lifty and Shifty decide to take some of the Christmas cookies on Flippy's lap. As they take one, however, a crumb falls to the ground, making the tiny breaking sound, and wakes Flippy up. He sees in horror that he's being restrained just like he was when he was captured by the Viet Cong during the war. He flips out in anger and breaks free from the rope. Lifty and Shifty see this and try to escape through the door, but Flippy locks the door and they run in the other direction. While running, Shifty sees candy canes that look like stakes and he ducks causing Lifty to get impaled in the torso. Shifty keeps running until he sees a fancy candle holder in a bear trap. He carries a bag of sand and attempts to match the weight of the bag with the candle holder's. He successfully switches the items around runs for it. He comes back to grab the bag, however, and the bear trap snaps off one of his arms. Meanwhile, Lifty begins licking the candy canes in an effort to escape. Shifty tries to escape and narrowly avoids stepping in a snare trap made with Christmas lights. He then turns to see Flippy, who breaks a glass orament in his hand and and blows the dust into Shifty's eyes. He takes a few steps back and he gets his leg caught in the snare trap. Flippy uses one of the Christmas tree cookies as a knife and cuts open Shifty's torso, spilling blood everywhere. A happy Flippy takes a bite out of the blood-stained cookie. Lifty, finally licks through the candy canes and falls out of the trap. He looks up to see a shadowy figure that looks like Shifty standing on a stack of boxes and pointing to an exit out a window. He climbs the pile and jumps out the window, only to discover that Flippy is wearing Shifty's skin and hat in order to trick him. Lifty flies into a baler and is torn apart. Flippy drives the baler away and Lifty's carcass comes out of the machine in the shape of a Christmas present. Meanwhile, back at his tent, Mime turns on the light to discover that his safe has been stolen. Moral "Give until it hurts!" Deaths #Pop and Cub die of carbon monoxide poisoning when their chimney gets blocked. #Shifty is carved with a Christmas tree cookie that Flippy uses as a Bowie knife. #Lifty is tricked by Flippy into jumping out a window where he lands in a baler. Goofs #Flippy's TV turns on even though it's unplugged. #The crest on Flippy's beret changes places several times. Trivia #Many of the noises Pop makes when reading a story to Cub resemble the sounds he made in Read 'em and Weep. #The scene where Shifty tries to replace to candlestick on the bear trap with a bag of sand is a reference to a similar scene in the Indiana Jones movie Raiders of the Lost Ark. Shifty's greed, however, leads to a different end result. #Flippy wearing the dead Shifty's skin to trick Lifty is a reference to the movie The Silence of the Lambs. Category:Episodes